Fight! Fight! Fight!
by You'veBeenJayed
Summary: Kyle is the best fighter in South Park High. He seems to be invincable, and that's just what Kenny likes about him. But, as they all find out, even Kyle has a weakness. K2, minimal Craig/Kyle and Creek.
1. Kyle vs Craig

**This will be my first South Park story, so go easy on me if I don't get their characters completely down. But, tell me about anything I have wrong or could change please.**

**--**

All the kids in South Park High gathered around the center of the lunch area. There was another fight today and there was no way they were going to miss this.

Fights were the all-time source of entertainment for all High school students. If you missed it, you were considered anti-social and cast out. All the students talked about the fight—whether good or bad—for at least two days after it was over. And when the people who fought came back from the inevitable suspension, the winner was praised and the loser, if he or she actually put up a good enough fight, was too. If you run or act like a pussy while in a fight, then you're shunned until you can make it up. That is, if anyone challenges you after that anyway.

It was like a signal—think of the high school fight version of a 'spider sense'—that went off in the kids heads whenever and wherever a fight took place. They could be in a classroom, catching up on work during lunch or something, then suddenly a fight starts and they're darting across school like a maniac with everyone else.

Fights are serious business.

The kids gathered around, those in the back pushing to the front. Everyone trying to get in on the free action before the teachers came and split them all up. But, most importantly, everyone had to see just who and who were fighting this time.

There are two types of fights: fistfights and vocal fights. Those who do well in fistfights are usually too overcome by fury and anger to come up with good comebacks to vocal fights. Those who do well in vocal fights are usually too weak or calculating to do well in fistfights.

Sometimes vocal fights lead to fistfights.

Hardly anybody is good at both. You need to have a cunning mind and also a fair strength and anger. Normal fights, it may be best to control your anger and come up with something to overthrow your opponent, but in High school, nobody cares. There's no time for that. You get mad, you fight, throw some words around, then the teachers break it up and it's over.

Back to the topic. There's hardly anybody good enough to win a fight that goes from vocals-to-fists without looking like a total pussy or screw-up.

Except one: the all time fight master of South Park High…

Kyle Broflovski.

"Go Kyle!"

"Don't let that asshole get to you!"

Cheers from his friends, all of course in the front row, Stan and Cartman, cheered Kyle on. Kyle smirked to himself as he stood calmly. This was a dangerous position for an equally dangerous person.

Craig didn't flinch.

"Well, pretty boy, looks like your fan girls are already wanting more of that pussy of yours." Craig smirked. The vocal fight began.

Kyle shrugged it off easily. "Hey, I'm the one getting some on a daily basis here. You open yours and the poor girl gets dust in her face."

Uh-oh, not good. Craig was already mad and the fight had barely started. Kyle was calm as ever. Craig's temper was bad, too, which was why he was known as a good fist fighter. One of the school's best.

"At least I don't still have all that sand in my vagina. I mean, how's one of your guys supposed to get in there with all that blocking the way?" His crew—Tweek, Clyde, and Token—let out their breaths. He started that bad—'at least', you never use that to start out: it sounds too desperate—but ended well.

There was a muffled, "Hey! That's my line!" from Cartman in the crowd, but it was ignored.

Then the clincher, from Kyle. No hesitation. "Why don't you ask your mother?"

Roars of 'oohs' and 'niiiice' grew among the riled crowd of on-lookers. Craig's eyebrow twitched and he growled. His hands curled and uncurled into fists. But still he somehow managed to stay calm enough to try again.

Bad idea.

He hesitated. He stuttered. "Wh-why don't you ask…y-your…uh, own!" And he failed.

Just by the sounds of pity and head-shakes from the crowd of his peers, Craig knew he'd lost this fight. Kyle stood proud, hands by his side twitching, waiting for what he knew would come next, his eyes narrowed and his mouth lifted in a smirk.

Then it came, like wild fire. Craig snapped and lunged full-force at Kyle, smacking him right in the forehead, but not managing to do what he originally intended because Kyle ducked in time. At this, Kyle moved around, and kicked Craig in his stomach. The black-haired boy coughed, but stood again.

This is where Kenny came in, pushing his way to the front with his other friends in his rightful, Kyle-cheering spot.

He always admired how well Kyle fought. His smooth vocabulary and his quick moves. He was untouchable and invincible. Sure, Kenny could fight, but due to the parka he used to wear for so many years (he got rid of it freshman year and it was now their junior year), his vocab was limited.

He watched as Kyle fought with such grace against the ferocious Craig in beast-mode. Kyle was beautiful at best.

Maybe that was why he had such a ruling crush on the red-head.

Craig stayed low and aimed for Kyle's stomach. It would've been a nice blow, but Kyle knew better. This wasn't his first time fighting Craig. He grabbed the other boy's wrist and twisted it around to his back, using his leg to slam him to the ground.

Craig saw teachers coming through the crowd. He glanced up from his painful position to see Kyle looking elsewhere and followed that gaze to…Kenny? When did that poor piece of crap get here? His scowl turned into a silent devious smile as he continued to study the look in the red-head's eyes. Oh, this was just too good.

Kyle was—

"Kyle Broflovski! Craig Tucker! That's it; break it up, you two!" Two officers and a teacher came and yanked Kyle and Craig forcefully away from each other. The crowd instantly broke away, rushing before their faces were picked out by the teachers or officers.

Kyle and Craig were dragged towards the Dean's Office, most likely for an explanation of their actions leading to a three-day suspension. Big deal; not like that was going to stop them from doing all this again. Craig glanced over to Kyle, a smile hidden in his eyes, anger mostly gone.

This was just too good to be true…

Kyle glanced over and noticed Craig's expression. "What are you so happy about, butthole? I just kicked your ass,"

Craig frowned, his anger rising again.

Oh, Kyle Broflovski was going to pay.

--

**SO! Tell me what you all think! Yes, there will be fighting in almost all chapters. It will go from explicity bloody to only a couple of bumps and bruises like this one.**

**Don't you hate when the teacher break things up? Haha, I love school fights—they're so immature, yet everyone loves them. You Highschoolers reading this out there all know what I mean by that, too.**

**Read and Review!**


	2. Kenny vs Clyde

**Chapter two! I may or may not change the rating to M by the next couple of chapters. Don't know yet. Possible rape! Yay!**

**--**

Kenny yawned as he got up for the day. He always admired his own talent for being able to wake himself up whenever he needed to awaken. Since his family was still very poor and couldn't afford an alarm clock for so many years, he just developed the talent.

Though, considering today was a Saturday and the small clock on the wall in the living room read 11pm. He frowned. He could've sworn it was morning. But, by looking outside his window, it proved to be very dark aside from a couple of cracked street lamps. His family was still all sound asleep. He could hear their snores from their rooms. To avoid waking them, Kenny stepped outside and quietly shut the door, beginning his trek down the neighborhoods.

The night was cool and he liked it. Kenny walked with his hands in his pockets, just enjoying the nice, non-freezing air for once.

His thoughts wandered back to Kyle. Kenny supposed he started liking the red-head around freshman year. That's when the fights started. He always knew Kyle was fierce and ruthless, experience from watching him and Cartman fight, but watching him with everyone else…was just fascinating. It was fucking hot, to say the least.

Kenny sighed. But he would never get him. Kyle was completely straight. He'd had girlfriends in the past and never looked at boys that way. Even if he did decide to experiment, he'd probably go for his super best friend Stan. Kenny was out of the picture. That was just no fair.

By the time he looked up, Kenny realized he'd stumbled towards the back alleys of South Park where the bad kids hung out. He used to hang back here for a while, but things just got too bad for him. Gunnings, mutated animals, drug dealers, drug users, everything of the sort.

The blonde was just about to turn around and head back as quickly as possible, when a sound caught his ears. It almost sounded like…

Nah, couldn't be. He shrugged it off and took a couple more steps forward when the voice yelled out again, confirming his fears.

Kenny sprinted around the corner, then froze.

"Kyle!"

The response was muffled, but the body was definitely none other than Kyle's. He was blindfolded and had a gag in his mouth. His hands and feet were bound as well. That didn't stop his from squirming around, making the ones carrying him have a hell of a time moving him.

"What the hell are you guys doing to Kyle? Put him down!" Kenny yelled, rushing to Kyle's side. Clyde's quarterback body blocked his way and pushed him back.

"No way, Kenny. This is between Craig and Kyle," Clyde explained.

Kenny's eyes narrowed. "Why would… Is this about the fight earlier?"

Clyde nodded. "Yeah. Craig was so mad earlier, he wanted revenge. So he had us," he motioned to Token and Tweek holding up Kyle's writhing form, "jump Kyle and bring him here. I can't let you get in the way."

"Henfny!" Kyle recognized Kenny's voice instantly. He started squirming more, much to Tweek and Token's discomfort.

"Hold on, Kyle. I'll get them for you!" Kenny tried moving around Clyde to get to Kyle again, but the larger boy moved in front of him again. He towered over Kenny, but that wasn't enough to intimidate the blonde.

"Tweek, Token! Just get Kyle to the warehouse while I take care of Kenny here, okay?"

"Got it, Clyde!" Token smirked, figuring Kenny didn't have a chance against the bulky football player. He and Tweek dragged Kyle off faster than before.

Kenny turned and glared at Clyde. Clyde was always a pussy, but he did have some muscles. Maybe not enough brains, but definitely enough muscles to cover that up for a fight. He weighed his options, and then decided it would probably be best and faster if he just fought the brunette and got it over with so he could get to Kyle before the red-head got hurt or something. Anything could happen in these alleys.

Kenny cracked his fists and got in a fighting stance. "Alright, Clyde. Give me your best shot."

Clyde shakily got in his own fighting position. He really hadn't expected a fight tonight and in the middle of the night, he really didn't want one. But, he supposed, he better give it his best shot or else he get Craig angry. Not a site he wanted to see.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, both seeing who wanted to make the first move. The tension was rising to dangerous levels as their fingers became itchy.

They broke at the same time.

Clyde went to rush Kenny, catching him off-guard—he'd just aimed to knock him in the jaw, so his fist was too high.

The blow was landed full-force, leaving Kenny to his knees, coughing. A small amount of blood left his lips as he stood again. Clyde was too close, and he was able to land a successful uppercut to his jaw. The brunette yelled and rubbed his jaw. A nice little bruise began to develop. He felt it. His anger rose and he charged Kenny again. This time the other boy was ready for it and kicked Clyde right in the chest, knocking him back a few feet and fall onto his back.

Kenny walked forward and slammed his foot near Clyde's head, making the other boy flinch and whimper. "Where are they taking Kyle?"

"Th-the warehouse," Clyde responded vaguely.

"Where is the warehouse?"

"I-in the b-b-back of the back alleys. It's the a-abandoned South Park genetic e-engineering lab,"

"The one with the weird lightning?"

Clyde nodded. "That's it."

Kenny groaned and sat back. Of all the places in South Park for Craig and his creeps to hang out, it had to be there. The one place that those weirdo scientists left behind every piece of equipment to clone or add-on to animals or some other form of life. Not to mention a lovely display of chemicals that did who-the-hell-knows-what. Nobody bothered cleaning it out after the scientists there died.

Kenny spat at the ground near Clyde's head before running off, thoughts of his hurt stomach left behind. Only one thing racing through his thoughts:

_Kyle better be okay, or I'm kicking some Peruvian ass._

_--_

**The fight scene here wasn't as great as chapter one, but they'll get better. Some with be short, some will be long.**


	3. Kenny vs Craig

**I might just stop putting comments up here. They're pointless and I don't know what to say. Dx Anyway, time for chapter three!**

**--**

Footsteps echoed through the empty room, dark but lit up by a dim light swinging from the roof. The footsteps sounded like they were echoing off the walls of his spinning mind. He tried to stand up, but only accomplished sitting up and leaning against a cold wall. The blindfold was still firmly placed around his eyes and his hands tied tightly behind his back. His feet were untied now though.

The footsteps stopped too close and he heard a small rustling of fabric as someone neared him even more. "You look a little tied up there, Broflovski," The voice sent shivers down his spine from anger. "We should fix that. Would you like me to remove that blindfold?"

Kyle didn't respond. He was glaring through the cloth over his eyes, hoping that in some way, it would burn through and melt the brain of the one speaking to him. The voice spoke again and he wanted nothing more than to punch the other right in the face.

"You can speak. I know you can. All you have to do is tell me you want the blindfold off,"

Kyle took in a deep breath, then let it out. "I want the blindfold off."

"Ask nicely."

Another couple of calming breaths. "I want the blindfold off, _please._"

"Good. Was that so hard?" Kyle shivered again. He could feel the breath of the other on his ear. The blindfold was carefully unwrapped and dropped to the side. Kyle blinked a couple times, but it was easy for his vision to adjust to such poor light. He looked up and glared at the blue-hatted boy standing over him. "Hey, Broflovski."

"Craig! What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Kyle growled.

Craig looked around, shoving his hands in his pockets and shrugging lazily. "Hangin' around. The usual. How about you, Broflovski?"

Kyle, at this point, was seething with anger. "Stop with the sarcasm and just tell me why you decided to kidnap me in the middle of the night."

"Maybe I thought it was hot,"

"What?" The redhead looked up at him, his eyes narrowed in disgust and confusion.

"Or maybe…" Craig crouched down to go face-to-face with him. "You'd rather have Kenny tie you up like this." His face was blank, but his voice couldn't hide his smirk as Kyle's eyes went wide.

Kyle managed to go back to the fake image of being angry. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Craig shook his head and gave him a forced sympathetic look. "Don't play games with me, Broflovski. I know your secret. I know you're in love with that McCormick crapper,"

Kyle wasn't able to hold back the shock this time. His eyes went wide. When he tried to speak the first time, it came out as a stuttered scoff. He cleared his throat before trying a second time. "I am not in love with Kenny!"

"Oh, really?" Craig leaned in closer, placing his hand on Kyle's thigh. "Then who are you in love with?"

Kyle's face heated up with anger. "Back off."

"Aw, don't be that way, Broflovski," Craig started moving his hand up and finally grabbed Kyle's crotch. Kyle let out a small gasp of surprise.

"Leave me alone, Craig!"

Craig merely smirked and went towards the zipper, his face never leaving the distance from Kyle's. That's when Kyle decided he'd had enough. He slammed his head forward. Craig let out a short yell of surprise and pain and fell onto his butt, his hand holding his nose to keep the blood from dripping down too much. He growled and stood. He pulled his hand back, fully intending to backslap the flustered little…

"Craig! Kenny's—nng—coming!" Tweek warned, slamming open the doors and stopping Craig in what would have been a very painful hit if it made contact.

Tweek noticed Craig's bloody nose and gasped. He leaned down and attempted to examine it. "Craig! You're—augh!—hurt! Are you okay?"

Craig pushed him away and stood up. "I'm fine, Tweek. Where's Token?"

Tweek's expression dulled for a moment. "Oh, he was off trying to stall Kenny, but I think he—augh!—lost. So I came—nng—to warn you,"

"Damnit. Why aren't you stalling him, too?"

"Be-because I'm not a good—ahh!—fighter. Kenny would murder me!"

"So what? I'm busy here! Go out there and fight, stall, do whatever you can to delay Kenny for just a little bit longer. Got it, Tweek?" Craig snapped.

Tweek nodded numbly without another word or twitch and closed the doors behind him. Craig wiped his bloodied nose on his sleeve and turned back to deal with Kyle again. He was mildly confused to see him staring at him with less anger and more pity? What the hell did he think he was pitying?

"What are you looking at?" Craig spat.

Kyle shook his head. "You don't see it either," he mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing," Kyle went back to being angry, but this time with a more calm expression. "Now what was it that was so important you needed to kidnap me to tell me?"

"Right," Craig smirked again. "I have a proposition for you, Broflovski. I'll leave your precious Kenny alone on one condition…"

"I'm listening." Kyle knew full well what Craig was capable of. He was strong. Even though Kyle knew he could beat him with only minor problems, he was pretty sure Kenny wouldn't be able to. Also noting, he or Kenny might be able to beat off Craig's little groupies one-by-one, but if they all jumped them at once, they were basically screwed.

Craig risked leaning forward again, his breath tickling Kyle's ear once again. "You go out with me until I'm through with you."

"What!?"

Craig sat back. "You heard me,"

"No way! No fucking way! You're sick. I would never go out with an asshole like you."

Craig shrugged. "Hey, it's your choice. Now if you don't mind, I've got some blonde ass to kick," He stood and wiped dust off himself. The doors opened wide and none other than Kenny himself, looking pretty beat up already, came rushing in.

"Kyle!"

"Speak of the devil." Craig smirked.

Kenny glared and stormed toward Craig. "Craig, I swear to God, if you hurt one hair on Kyle's head, I'll—"

"He's fine. Relax," He glanced back at Kyle, who fell silent, lost in thought. "Besides, it's you I want to fight,"

"M-me?" Kenny was worn out. He'd just fought off all three of this guy's groupies and sustained some pretty good bumps and bruises by now. He was panting and walking felt painful. He just wanted to grab Kyle and get out of here. Fighting Craig was a one-way trip to Hell.

"Yes, you. Now, come on, fight me," Craig got in a fighting stance. Kenny looked from Kyle, to Craig, to the door, and sighed. There was no way he was going to get out of this one.

He got into the fourth fighting stance of that night. "Alright, bucktooth, show me what cha got,"

Craig frowned. "I do not have messed up teeth!" He ran forward to punch Kenny in the face. Kenny ducked and that's just what the black-haired boy wanted. He used his other fist to punch him in the stomach, then moved back enough to swipe at his feet, knocking him to the ground.

Kenny sputtered out some blood and groaned. The wind was knocked out of him twice in a matter of seconds. This was a perfect opening.

Craig knocked him in his side and slammed his foot into his head.

"Craig! Stop! Leave Kenny alone!" Kyle finally spoke up.

Craig kept his foot on Kenny's bleeding head, slowly pushing it further into the stained tile floor. He looked over at Kyle. "Why should I?"

"Be-because I'll…I'll go out with you!"

Those are the words Craig was waiting to hear. He smiled and removed his foot from Kenny's head, walking towards Kyle. "Perfect."

Kyle looked over at Kenny's unmoving form as he was pulled up to his feet. The ropes tying his hands were removed and the first thing his jell-o feet did was stumble to Kenny.

"Kenny! Are you okay!" No response. "Say something!" He turned the blonde over and check a pulse. Tears spilled down his cheeks as realization hit. "Y-you killed Kenny… You bastard!" He spun and went to lunge at Craig, fully intending to knock the living shit out of him. Craig held up his hands in defense and took a step back.

"He comes back anyway, right?" he said.

Kyle paused. "Y-yeah, but that's not the point! You killed him! I don't have to go out with you anymore,"

Craig shook his head and moved to put his arm around Kyle. "But, think about it, Broflovski. See all the pain Kenny went through before dying? When he comes back, I can make all that pain go back to him. Unless, of course, you continue to go along with me,"

"…Fine."

--

Tweek, who was leaning outside the door, breathing harshly while holding his stomach, gulped to hold back his tears. He took many shaky breaths before shaking his head and heading back home.

But those words hurt more than the pain in his side. The tears poured down and he ran the rest of the way home just as the sun began to rise. The conversation between Kyle and Craig running through his head over and over again.

--

**I know the ending kind of sucked. Sorry about that. Anyway, more pairings are beginning to show now, huh? I know there hasn't been much Stan or Cartman, but I assure you, they'll be in the next chapters. Even better, they'll be in it by chapter four.**

**Continue to read and review, though!:**


	4. Break 1

**Okay, just as a warning: the last chapter took place super early on Sunday morning. This chapter will be starting on Monday. Okay? I skipped a few hours, big deal. **

**--**

Kenny groaned and sat up in bed. The first thing he did was check the clock. Sure enough, it read 6a.m. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples to rid himself of the headache that developed. It took him a few seconds to remember the events leading up to his death, but when it clicked into place, he sat up instantly and began getting dressed.

That asshole Craig had killed him. He could've taken that blue-hatted little bastard if he hadn't been so beat up beforehand! Craig wouldn't of had a chance in the world if he faced the anger Kenny was feeling now or then.

Kenny slipped on his orange vest over his grey and dark grey long-sleeved shirt. He snatched a piece of toast, kissed his mom on the head, grabbed his backpack and was out the door without another thought.

It didn't take Kenny much time to notice the missing Kyle at his and his friends' bus stop of many years. Stan was already there, checking his watch every couple of minutes.

"Hey, Kenny, have you seen Kyle? I tried calling him yesterday to hang out, but he never picked up," Stan told him. Kenny had to pinch himself in the leg to make himself breathe again.

He let a choked breath before responding. "I haven't seen him either. Maybe he was just tired or something." Kenny dumbly responded.

He and Stan stood in silence after that until the bus came. Just as they were boarding it, Cartman came running up, huffing and puffing with his backpack hanging off one shoulder. "Wait! Wait for me!" he called. The bus was just starting to pull away when Cartman grabbed the doors and banged on them until the driver opened them up. The fat boy huffed some more and sat down in his seat in the front.

"Took you long enough, fatboy," Stan pointed out, smiling.

"Shut…up…hippie…" Cartman grumbled, guzzling down a bottle of water like it was a lifeline. Once he felt hydrated enough, he wiped his mouth and checked the empty seat next to Stan. "Where's the Jew?"

Stan shrugged. "He never came to the stop. I haven't heard from him since we hung out Saturday,"

"Aw, is someone feeling lonely without his little Jewfag?"

"Shut up, fatass."

Kenny sat back in his seat and let out a breath. At least things were going normally so far. Cartman's jerk antics, someone fighting or arguing with him, the bus swerving side to side due to the constantly drunk bus driver. Ms. Crabtree was replaced upon the start of High school so now they've had to deal with this drunken guy who only got them to school on pure luck every day.

As soon as the bus pulled into the school (barely missing the principle's car), the kids stumbled out and rushed off to their classes just as the bell rang. Kenny looked around and cursed. There were too many people swarming each other to get to class on time to try spotting Kyle. He sighed and walked slowly off to class.

Kenny had seven periods. His first and third period, he had Cartman. Second, third, and seventh, he had Stan. Finally, third, sixth, and seventh he had with Kyle. Lunch was between third and fourth period. If Kenny could remember right…none of their friends had first with Kyle. So he wouldn't be able to know if Kyle was okay until third.

The time couldn't have moved any slower until the second period bell rang. Stan walked out with Kenny, but Kenny rushed to third period before the other boy could even get a word in.

Surprisingly, Kenny was about the third student in class only. So he had to sit and wait for five more grueling minutes until the bell rang. Kenny jolted up and looked around, just now only realizing that all the kids were in class now. This was a free period basically. Stan and Cartman were already talking to each other. Kenny sighed and turned around in his seat, lying his head down on the desk.

"Oh, hey, Kyle! What took you so long?" Kenny lifted his head so quickly he swore he almost got whiplash when he heard Stan's voice say the one name he was waiting for.

Kyle sat down in the seat between Kenny and Stan. "Sorry, Stan. The teacher kept me after class to congratulate me on a report I did on Shakespeare," he beamed smugly, then cocked his head. "Didn't Cartman tell you?"

Stan shook his head and waved it off. "Nah, he was probably just jealous of your outstanding grades."

Cartman, overhearing this whole conversation, shifted in his seat and mumbled. "Stupid, smart, teacher's pet…"

Kyle shrugged and glanced over at Kenny. Momentarily forgetting his other friends around him, he asked, "When did you come back to life, Kenny?"

"Oh, this morning," Kenny responded, also forgetting about the others. "Are you okay? Not hurt, right?"

Kyle nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. What about you?"

"After I came back, I had a massive headache, but I'm perfectly healed now,"

The red head sat back, feeling a little better. He smiled at Kenny. "That's good at least."

"Hey, whatever happened to—"

Cartman cleared his throat. "Any of you fags want to share just what the hell you're talking about?" He and Stan were looking at the two intently, waiting impatiently for their responses. Kyle and Kenny looked at each other, then gulped. Kyle was the first to speak.

"It's nothing. We're talking about this new online game we started yesterday," He looked to Stan. "That's why I didn't hear when my cell rang, sorry Stan."

Stan nodded slowly, not yet completely believing their story. He crossed his arms. "So what's the name of this new game?"

"War Fighters."

"Drug Deals."

Kenny and Kyle had spoken at the same time. They looked at each other again and frowned. Stan and Cartman shared skeptical glances.

Kenny was about to speak again, but this time Kyle covered his mouth.

"It was a fighting game with wars, fighting, and drug deals. The name of it is…Fight Fight Fight." Kenny rolled his eyes in a mannerism saying: '_So_ creative. They'll never believe that.'

Stan blinked. "Oh, that makes sense. Sounds cool,"

Cartman shrugged. "Sounds gay, but whatever,"

Kyle and Kenny let out a silent breath of relief. For the rest of the period, the four friends conversed like usual. But Kenny couldn't help but notice the worry in Kyle's eyes once the bell for lunch rang. They all stood up.

"Race you to the lunch line, Kyle?" Stan suggested, like usual, as he and Kyle walked out of class together. He always won anyway, but it was still fun. Kenny and Cartman walked off together.

Kyle hesitated, and then shook his head. "Uh, n-not today. I have to discuss some work with someone I'm grouped with in first period,"

"For all of lunch? Can't you guys just talk about it at home or only a few minutes?"

"Nope. Sorry. It's really important,"

Stan groaned. "Fine. Who are you partnered with anyway?"

"Craig."

"Oh, that guy?" Stan patted Kyle on the back as he hurried to the lunch line before it got too long. "Good luck with that!" Kyle merely nodded and slowly made his way across school to meet up with Craig.

"So, what's up with you and the Jew?" Cartman asked Kenny while they waited in line.

Kenny glanced at him, avoiding eye contact. "What do you mean?"

"Something's up. Something you're not telling us. That stupid football jockey Stan might've believed your guys 'video game' lie, but I didn't."

Kenny scoffed. "There's nothing going on. I don't know anything you don't,"

Cartman raised an eyebrow. "So Kyle knows more than you, eh?"

"What? No! He doesn't know anything because there's nothing to know!"

"Sure, fine, whatever you say, po'boy." With that, Cartman paid the lunch lady, grabbed his lunch, and walked off to their usual lunch area, leaving behind a distressed Kenny.

When Kyle walked over, Craig was sitting at one of the lunch tables in what the school calls 'South Alley', because it's just a long alleyway with a lunch stand out front and no lights, so it's kind of dark with the sunlight hardly able to reach inside it. He was sitting with, of course, Clyde and Token. No sign of Tweek.

"There you are, Kyle." Craig smirked up at him and patted the seat next to him. "Have a seat. Did you get lunch?"

Kyle shook his head. He seemed calm on the outside, but on the inside he was throwing a fit while imagining all the most painful ways he could kill Craig. Clyde and Token said their 'hi's' then continued eating and conversing. Kyle figured they were already told.

Tweek walked up with a two trays of food. "H-here's your—nng—lunch Craig." Tweek said, setting down one of the trays of food in front of Craig.

"Yeah, thanks." Craig responded half-heartedly before digging in.

Tweek sat on the other side of Kyle, his eyes downcast as he poked around at his food, taking occasional sips of his coffee. Kyle glared at the blue-hatted boy when he wasn't looking and gave a sympathetic look towards Tweek. He sighed.

This was going to be a long relationship.

--

**Sooo… No fights this chapter. Sorry for that! I did say there wouldn't be a fight in every single chapter though. So here you go, you like it or you don't.**

**Read and review!**


	5. Kyle vs Stan

**I know the four are in High school and all, but I can't help but keep their childish antics and usual rudeness and stuff. Like Cartman's racism and stuff. He's so amusing.**

**--**

One week. One whole fucking week Kyle had been with Craig and there still seemed like no tiring on Craig's end. Kyle was beat; and if he had to see the pathetic lost and confused face of Kenny one more time, he was going to scream. He still hadn't told any of his friends about him and the blue-hatted boy and still didn't plan to. They either figured it out themselves or just let it drop.

Kenny seemed pretty beat up about the secrets Kyle was keeping, but it was for the best. The red head sighed and he spun the spoon around in his soggy cereal some more. He really did love Kenny, but in order for the other not to get hurt, he had to keep this up. No matter how long it takes…and it's taking a hell of a long time. At least that's what it felt like to Kyle.

Cartman, as expected, seemed to either not notice the tension of his other friends, or just not care. He joked and insulted them as usual and they would all snap back, but it was different. Kyle was too moody from his wasted time spent with Craig, Kenny was too distracted from trying to figure out what was wrong with Kyle, and Stan was acting weird as well.

Kyle wasn't sure why, but Stan was acting odd lately too. He kept following Kyle around and asking him questions, trying to pry the problem out of him. But Kyle held firm. He knew he should probably tell his best friend his problem with Craig, but couldn't. Craig told him if he told anyone, he would get his groupies to go beat them up.

"Something wrong, Bubee?" Kyle snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of his mother's voice. He smiled at her and shook his head, taking the almost full bowl of cereal to the sink and washing it out.

"No, Mom. I'm just…tired. I stayed up studying for an important test last night,"

"Oh, well if that's the case, then good luck, Bubee." She handed him his backpack and he was out the door. "Have a nice day at school!" Ike raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes. It was so easy to lie to his mother when it was something to do with schoolwork. She wasn't worried that her child stayed up all night working on homework—no, she was worried when her child didn't pass the test.

Was there something wrong with him? Did she not raise him right? Is he just stupid, or maybe not trying? Ike rolled his eyes again. There was something wrong with Kyle and it wasn't just a case of an all-nighter due to over-studying. He shrugged. He loved his big brother, but he knew Stan would take care of it somehow.

After all, he'd been here with Kyle every day this week.

--

Kyle was walking to the street corner, as he did every morning for his ride, when his phone rang in his pocket. He picked it up and flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Hey, Kyle." Kyle silently groaned at hearing Stan's voice on the other line. Now what did he want?

"Hey, Stan. What's up? You never call me this early on a school day,"

"I know, but…" A sigh. "I want you to meet me first thing in the library when you get to school, okay?"

"Uh…okay. Why?"

Kyle plopped down in the leather seat of the sleek silver Ferrari. Craig smiled over at him. "Good morning, love."

Kyle nodded. "'Morning," Then he went back to his phone. "Stan? Hello?"

"Who was that, Kyle?" Stan's voice got a little louder, as if he was pressing his face against the phone to hear better.

"Oh, that was--" Craig wrapped his arm around Kyle, the car still not moving, and whispered. "Hang up."

"What? I'm not going to hang—"

The line was cut off.

Stan stared at his phone before shoving it in his pocket. That was no doubt Craig's voice he heard. In fact, he'd been hearing Craig's voice over the phone multiple times in the last week. Maybe that was what was causing Kyle to act so down? No, had to be something else. They were, after all, just working on a project together…right?

Stan climbed down the steps in the bus, glad they were actually early this morning. Substitute driver. Something about their usual one getting a D.U.I.

He went first thing to the library and sat down at the table towards the doors, so Kyle wouldn't be able to miss him when he came in. Then, he waited.

--

"What the hell, Craig?" Kyle growled when Craig placed Kyle's cell phone in his own pocket.

Craig just winked and smirked, putting both hands on the wheel and taking off. "You'll see."

The school was coming close. They were already running late. _Stan is going to kill me…_Kyle thought. There were hardly any kids left outside the school and none in the road—which was good because it was as soon as they got into the school zone that Craig decided to rev it and take off like a mad man. Kyle thought he was going to wet himself.

"What are you doing!?" he managed to yell over the wind.

Craig didn't respond. He just kept that wide smirk on his face and continued driving 80 miles per hour. They sped past the school and past the neighborhoods. Their small town of South Park hadn't changed much in the last few years.

Craig finally slowed to a stop on the edge of town, behind a giant billboard. He turned off the car and pulled the roof back up, before turning to the silently confused Kyle.

"So are you going to tell me or what?" Kyle asked impatiently.

Craig moved closer before shaking his head. "I want you to give me a kiss."

"What?" Kyle blinked a couple times, making sure he heard that right. "You're making me skip school and drive like a cheetah on steroids, coming all the way out here in the middle of nowhere, just to make me kiss you?"

Craig nodded. "Uh-huh. Now come on. You haven't yet and we've been dating for a whole week,"

Kyle scoffed. "Dating, my ass. More like you forcing me around with you, while you show me off,"

"Same thing." Craig went forehead to forehead with Kyle and his hand behind Kyle's head, bringing him forward more. Kyle glared at him.

"You're just asking for another bloody nose."

Craig twirled some of Kyle's curly red hair, still smiling. "Aw, don't be like that." He pressed his lips to Kyle's, but the other boy didn't kiss back. He couldn't pull away, do to the pressure on the back of his head. The twirling of the curls turned into yanking and Kyle gasped, giving Craig his chance to let his tongue roam. Kyle wanted nothing more than to bite it off, but knew better.

Within the next couple of seconds, Craig had managed to push down both seats and get Kyle onto his back. Kyle just realized this as the black-haired boy reached for his zipper. He grunted and pushed him away with as much force as he possible could.

"Come, on, Broflovski." Craig said seductively, moving towards him again.

"Touch me again and I swear it'll be the last time you ever use those fingers," Kyle threatened. The look in his eyes backed that threat up. Craig couldn't care less. But he shrugged and put his hands on the wheel. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Let me see your hand." Craig finally spoke.

"Why?" Kyle asked warily.

Craig turned to face him again. Kyle couldn't decipher the look in his eyes. "Just do it. It's not like I'm gonna chop it off,"

Kyle hesitantly put out his hand. Craig grabbed it and held it gently. When Kyle lost interest and let his gaze wander, he snatched something from behind his back. The next thing Kyle heard was a 'click' and 'clunk, click'.

"What the hell…" His eyes went wide and he tried yanking his arm away. "Craig! Get these fucking handcuffs off me—now!"

Craig put the key in the side door and smirked again. "I don't think so…" His voice was low and husky and he was able to grab Kyle's other hand—which was flailing about in attempt to punch his lights out. Kyle might've been strong, stronger than Craig, but in this case, Craig had the upper hand. It took a lot of work, but Craig finally managed to undo the second side of the handcuff (which was around a pole in his headrest on the seat), wrap it around the bar instead, and clip it on Kyle other hand. Now Kyle was completely defenseless and, to Craig's delight, in the perfect position.

"Craig! Let me go! I'll kick your ass!!" Kyle was letting out a whole team of curses and threats that he fully intended to follow through once this was over. Whatever this was. And he had a pretty good idea.

Craig shushed him, shuffling his position and moving into the passenger's seat behind Kyle. He reached his arms around his waist and tugged down the zipper. Kyle started yelling, squirming, and cursing again. This was fine, except it was ruining the lust-filled moment in Craig's mind. So he pulled out his handkerchief he held in his pocket and tied it around Kyle's mouth.

After that, he pulled Kyle's pants the rest of the way off. He leaned into the red head and played with his nipples under his shirt. Slowly, trying to turn Kyle on, also while whispering in his ear and kissing down his collar bone.

Craig slipped a hand down Kyle's boxer's and played around until he was sure Kyle was hard. Then, with another flashing smirk, he yanked down the other's boxers and pulled his own pants down.

Kyle's muffled screams were heard no further than inside the car.

--

Stan stood outside Kyle's house. He was completely furious and had to swallow his anger in order to speak to Kyle's mother.

"Hi, Mrs. Broflovski. May I speak to Kyle?" he asked as politely as possible.

Sheila nodded. "Sure, honey. But be careful please. Kyle's not feeling well,"

"I will. Thanks," Stan climbed up the stairs and knocked on Kyle's door. He didn't want to. He would have preferred to barge in and demand an explanation of his strange behavior.

"Go away, Ike!" Kyle's voice called from in the room. His voice sounded muffled.

Stan opened the door and walked in. "I'm not Ike,"

Kyle looked up. He was lying on his stomach on his bed, with a pillow shoved in his face. "Oh, hi Stan." He greeted unenthusiastically. "What do you want?"

Stan glared at him. "What's wrong with you? First, you stop hanging out with us, then you're always hanging out with _Craig_, and now today, you leave me in the library waiting for you through the morning and first period,"

Kyle rolled his eyes. He was not in the mood for this. Instead, he shoved his face back into his pillow. "Nothing. Sorry for missing out on hanging out with you for a second in my life. But I do have other things to do, you know,"

Stan gawked at him for a moment, before his shock turned into more anger. "Don't just say 'nothing'! It's obviously not 'nothing'! Tell me what the hell is going on, Kyle! Now!" Kyle threw the pillow in his face and sat up on the edge of his bed. His face looked a little pained at the movement, but he bit it back and glared at his best friend.

"It's none of your business, Stan. Just stop being so nosy and getting into matters that don't concern you!"

"Don't concern me? You're my best friend, Kyle! I'm worried about you,"

Kyle stood up and walked over to Stan to yell in his face. "Maybe I don't want a best friend who can't keep his nose away from other people's business!"

Stan was, to say the least, more than a little hurt at this statement. He had to fight back his tears to look angry. He balled up his fists and punched Kyle right in his big Jew nose. Kyle fell back on the floor, surprised to see blood come off his hand when he wiped at it.

He grabbed Stan's foot and pulled it out from under him, knocking him onto his back with the air knocked out of him. Kyle pounced on his and started punching him in the face over and over again, until Stan managed to kick him in his stomach and push him off, standing on his feet again.

Kyle stood too and rushed Stan, intending to knock him down again. Stan barely dodged and grabbed Kyle's head in a headlock, punching him back while Kyle aimed for his stomach.

When Stan finally let go, Kyle dropped to the ground and put his hands in his face.

At first, Stan thought he was really and moved closer to check on him, only to be taken aback when realized Kyle was crying.

"Kyle…?" He leaned down and put his hand on Kyle's shoulder. "Kyle? Are you okay? I'm so sorry, Kyle, I didn't mean to…" Kyle wiped at his eyes before pushing Stan away and pushing him hard in the jaw. The raven-haired boy saw lights for a few seconds. He stood. "Fine! Whatever! I don't get a shit anymore! Do whatever you want—I don't care anymore. I don't want to be your fucking friend anymore. I'm done with you." With that, he walked out, slamming both Kyle's bedroom door and his house door.

Kyle, still on his knees, sighed. This was not shaping up to be a very good week. He wiped his face and stood, watching through his window and Stan ran down the street to his house.

Kyle's blood mixed with more tears as they stained his carpet floor.

--

**How do you like my endings? Lol, I have to end chapters like that for some reason. It drives me nuts if I don't.**

**Anyway, sorry for the minimal stuff. I'm not that good with graphics. Oh well. And, I know what you're thinking: 'Oh, Jay, this is supposed to be a K2, not Style!' It's not. This was merely a friendship thing. Stan, in this, is completely straight and I shall prove that later. Maybe next chapter even. I promise you—there is much more Kenny to come!**


	6. Break 2

**Wow, I'm making Craig seem like a pretty big jerk, huh? Jeeze, what **_**does**_** Tweek see in that guy? Guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out.**

**I had one anonymous reviewer ask what a K2 is. A K2, also known as K squared, is Kenny x Kyle. Kenny and Kyle start with K's, put them together, you got a 2. Wah-lah. Hope that is cleared up.**

**Also, lots of other reviewers were questioning if Craig raped Kyle last chapter. That would be a definite yes. I'm so evil, ha-ha.**

**--**

Kenny tapped his finger on his desk. It was third period on a Tuesday morning and everyone seemed to be acting really weird since yesterday. All he wanted to do was get to lunch. Today, he was going to follow Kyle to see where he went everyday at lunch.

He'd seen Craig around school and all his little groupies, but never dared ask about that night they kidnapped Kyle. Cartman, knowing about Kenny's crush, was continually trying to get him to man up and confront the redhead about his troubles. Stan and Kyle seemed to be completely ignoring each other, or going so far as to shooting each other glares. He wasn't sure what that was about, but he hated when those two fought. It only brought more sadness on Kyle. Not to mention, Kyle seemed to be in pain almost every day, more so today than any others.

The lunch bell rang and everyone ran out of class to get in line before anyone else. Everyone had lunch at the same time, so it would take almost the entire lunch period to get your lunch if you were in the back of the line.

"There goes your Jew. Better catch him before he runs off again," Cartman warned, nudging Kenny in the ribs.

Kenny watched after Kyle, and then shook his head. "I, uh, wanna talk to Stan first,"

Cartman shrugged. "Whatever. Procrastinate all you want, Kenny, but it's only going to make it worse for you. Not that I care." He went off to get his lunch, shoving the smaller kids and freshman out of his way.

Kenny caught up to Stan in a separate line. "Oh, hey Kenny." Stan greeted.

"Hey, Stan. Um, I wanted to ask you about…Kyle. What's up with you two? Did you get in a fight?" he asked, getting to the point. Stan frowned and went silent for a while as the line continued to move up. Kenny thought the other boy would never answer, and was just about to walk away before he completely lost Kyle, when Stan finally spoke.

"Yeah. Yeah, we got in a fight. The little fucker lost it just because I wanted to know why he was acting so down," He grabbed his lunch tray and walked out of line, Kenny following him without any lunch. "All I did was ask why he missed school yesterday and he yelled at me. Not to mention, he ditched me yesterday morning after hanging up on me, just so he could hang out with _Craig_," He said the last word in disgust.

Kenny froze. He felt his heart leap into his throat and found it extremely hard to swallow it back down. He thought he was going to puke. "What did you just say?" he asked stiffly.

Stan glanced at him. "I just said he's been spending all his time with Craig lately. He was with him yesterday before school, which was probably why he skipped. They're working on some project together,"

"Oh, God… It all makes sense now." Kenny said quietly.

Stan set down his tray on their usual lunch table, sitting next to Wendy, giving her a quick peck on the lips and a 'hi babe'. "What does, Ken?"

Kenny shook his head of bad thoughts. "N-nothing. I gotta go do…something. Talk to you later." Before Stan could say another word, he was gone, going to find Kyle at all necessary.

--

Kyle sat in his spot near Craig. This time, as far away as possible. Flinching whenever Craig made a movement to touch him, making the black-haired boy smirk.

After a few minutes of sitting there, Kyle looked around. "Where are the others?"

"Clyde and Token are practicing for the school play. They're in drama. As for Tweek," he shrugged, "don't know, and don't care."

Kyle glared at him. "Why are you so mean to Tweek? He tries his hardest to make you happy and you just wave him off like a dog,"

Craig shoved a chicken nugget in his mouth. "Really? I hadn't noticed,"

"How have you not noticed? Are you that fucking oblivious!?" Kyle was almost shouting at this point. He was seething with anger and he wasn't even sure why he was getting so worked up over this.

Kenny's ears perked up. He'd looked all over the school and still had no sign of Craig or Kyle anywhere. But now he could've sworn he just heard Kyle's voice. He smiled thankfully and quickly made his way over to South Alley.

"What are you trying to say, Broflovski?" Craig asked, rolling his eyes with an expression that read 'this should be good' is a sarcastic manner. He propped his head up on his hand and looked at his forced boyfriend.

Kyle looked him straight in the eye and said, "Tweek is in love with you." Craig almost smacked his head on the lunch table. He coughed a couple times, trying to gain his composure. Kyle watched his little tirade that almost made him look like he was having a seizure, in interest. Finally, Craig got a hold of himself and started laughing. Kyle couldn't have been more confused. "What's so funny? I'm telling the truth!"

He waited impatiently for Craig to stop laughing. Craig wiped a tear from his eye and looked at Kyle with a delirious look in his eyes. "Tweek doesn't like me," he stated simply, going back to his food.

"What? How can you say that? Of course he does! He does everything for you!" Kyle thought something was seriously wrong with him.

Craig shook his head, still chuckling, taking a small bite out of his nugget and chewing it thoughtfully. "You know how I know he doesn't like me, Broflovski?" Kyle remained silent so he would continue. "It's because nobody likes me. I'm a selfish, stupid, brutal, sonuvabitch that had to threaten someone just to get them to go out with me,"

Kyle was shocked. Craig's eyes looked genuinely sad and Kyle wasn't sure what to think of this. "Craig, I…" Kyle was cut off by a familiar voice behind them.

"Kyle! There you are!"

The Jewish boy turned around. His eyes widened once he realized who it was. "K-Kenny? What are you doing here?"

Kenny stomped forward and pulled him up by the arm. "I'm here to get you away from Craig," The blue-hatted boy merely glared at the blonde. "Come on, Kyle."

"Hey!" Craig jumped up and snatched Kyle's other arm. "Kyle's mine!" He yanked him towards himself. "If you don't mind, we're eating here,"

Kenny narrowed his eyes. "Yours? Kyle isn't 'yours', Craig," He yanked Kyle to himself. Kyle felt like his arms were going to be ripped off and he was getting dizzy.

"Oh yeah?" Craig scoffed, pulled Kyle even closer to him and kissing his cheek, making Kyle flinch and shiver. "He's my boyfriend. Aren't you, Kyle?" Kenny and Craig looked to the disoriented redhead expectantly.

Kyle looked from Kenny to Craig. Craig narrowed his eyes, silently reminding him of the deal and tightening his grip around his arm. Kyle gulped and gave Kenny a desperate look before answering, hanging his head. "Yes. Craig's my…boyfriend, Kenny."

Kenny was taken aback. He had a horrible look of hurt on his face. He shook it off and yanked Kyle back towards him, hard enough to pull him out of Craig's grip, and into his arms. "I don't know what sick thing you did to get Kyle to agree to that, but I'm not believing it for one second," He forced Kyle away with him.

Craig growled. "Fine! Just go—both of you! I don't need that stupid, pathetic Jew anyway!"

Kenny ignored him and took Kyle to a more private area near the library. He pinned Kyle against the wall. "Okay. You explain everything. Now."

Kyle sighed and nodded. "The other night, after Craig killed you, he told me that we were going to go out. If I disagreed, he would get his friends to keep killing you whenever you came back," He started sniffling. "So we've been dating for over a week now and it's been so horrible because I don't even like him. Plus, yesterday, he made me skip school just so he could fucking rape me and I couldn't even tell anyone because he said he'd find out and beat them up too, so I had to keep it from Stan and now my super best friend hates me. And then you," he was completely crying now, "probably think I don't even like you when I've been completely in love with you for forever and you never even notice it!"

Kyle took a few deep breaths in attempt to gain control of himself again. Kenny stayed in that position, frozen in shock, trying his hardest to take all this newfound information in. When he finally did, he looked down at the sniffling Kyle and his eyes softened.

Kenny lifted Kyle's chin up with his hand and smiled softly at him. He looked so cute when he was sniffling, tears pricking the corners of his beautiful green eyes. He was so defenseless and never looked so…weak, before. Kenny couldn't help himself.

He leaned down and pressed his lips against the redhead's. Kyle instantly stopped sniffling and kissed back softly. When Kenny pulled away, his eyes were wide, but confused. Not angry. "K-kenny…?"

Kenny looked down, pulling his hands away from pinning Kyle against the wall. "I'm s-sorry, Kyle. I d-didn't mean to, I…" He closed his eyes tightly and turned away. Before Kyle could stop him, he took off running.

Kyle didn't see Kenny for the rest of the day.

--

**That's right—no fights in this chapter either. You might think we're nearing the end now that the main Kenny x Kyle scene has happened, but you're wrong! We're only a fourth done now!**

**I still have to cover the Creek problem, the K2 drama, the best friend issues, and then the conclusion. How will it end? Well, you just have to keep reading to see the outcome of all this!**


	7. Kyle vs Tweek

**I keep re-reading my chapters and I realize I've made a bunch of typos. I'll try re-reading and editing them **_**before**_** I post them from now on. Hope that works. Sorry about those, people!**

**--**

For the second time in less than two weeks, kids ran across the schoolyard to a fight broken out. Just more excitement.

"Another fight? Goddamn," Cartman grumbled, pushing his fat way through the crowd, making enough room for the rest of his 'friends' to make it to the front without being squished by the rowdy kids.

"I wonder who's fighting it this time…" Stan wondered.

They made it to the front of the large group. The fight had already commenced, but they still couldn't make out who exactly was fighting. Whoever was in the green jacket was getting his ass kicked though. The other opponent was pretty surprising though.

Tweek Tweak. Everyone was shocked because this was the first fight he'd ever gotten in to. They were even more shocked when they saw how bad he was beating the other kid. Then the two fighting turned around to face the crowd better and the crowd fell into hushed whispers. The shock of the previous things didn't nearly add up to this. Kenny and Stan's eyes widened.

Tweek Tweak was fighting Kyle Broflovski. And winning.

Tweek slammed Kyle to the ground again and kicked him in his head. Kyle saw pure black. He saw his friends' faces in the crowd when his vision came back, but they didn't matter. He let his eyes wander through the faces quickly, despite the situation, and smiled inwardly at the one face he wanted to see for once. Craig was watching front and center.

Tweek kicked him in the head again, this time softer. It was still enough for Kyle to see stars again. He took this moment to think back to how all this started…

--

Kyle hadn't seen Kenny in a few days. The poorer boy was avoiding him at school and everything. The Jew couldn't figure out why exactly. He confessed to Kenny, Kenny kissed him, and that should've been it.

But, no. Kenny freaked out, ran away, and had been avoiding Kyle for the last five days. Everything was just going down the tubes for him, lately. First, the Craig thing, then the Stan thing, and now the Kenny thing. When will people realize _he's_ the one suffering?

Kyle shoved his hands in his pockets as he turned another corner. As soon as he did, he lifted his head up. A familiar sound was coming from nearby. He was curious, but instead shook his head and turned to walk away. That sound was really familiar now. Kyle sighed and went to the source. His eyes widened at what he saw.

Maybe he wasn't the only one suffering.

"Tweek?" Kyle knelt down to the boy's level. The other boy was sitting against a building wall with his knees pulled up to his chest and his face shoved in them. His back was shaking. He was no doubtly crying.

Tweek must not have heard Kyle because he continued crying and kept his head in his knees. Kyle's expression softened as he bent down on his knees. "Tweek, are you okay?" Tweek jumped about ten feet into the air with a shriek, causing Kyle to fall back onto his hands. "Tweek! It's okay! Just me!"

Tweek blinked his forest green eyes—reddened from crying—and glared. "Oh, i-it's just—nng—you."

Kyle moved back onto his knees and cocked his head. "Huh?"

"Nothing. Just go—argh—away," Tweek sat his head on his knees and wiped at his eyes. He had a container of coffee near his legs that he began sipping off of. Even after so many years, he was still coffee-obsessed and twitchy. At least he wasn't as paranoid as he used to be. Teenage angst took care of that; who cares what happens anyway?

Kyle sighed and shook his head stubbornly. "I'm not leaving until you tell me why you're crying back here by yourself."

Tweek's glare did nothing to intimidate Kyle. He finally groaned in frustration and took another sip. "It's all your fault anyway. Well, I know it's not completely your—nng—fault, but it is partially…" Kyle waited patiently for Tweek to elaborate on what the hell he was mumbling about. He finally did, but in a much lower voice. Kyle had to lean in to hear better. "Why does Craig have to like you and not me?"

All the pieces on the theoretical puzzle fell into place. Kyle mentally slapped himself. He gave Tweek a saddened look. "Why do you like that asshole anyway?"

"He's not an asshole!" Tweek snapped. From the look the redhead gave him, he cooled down and leaned back against the wall more. "Okay, he is—geh—a little bit. But that's only for—nng—show. Craig can be a good—ergh—guy when he wants to be."

Kyle nodded slowly. "I…guess so." He remembered the half-conversation he and Craig had on Tuesday before Kenny came in.

"_It's because nobody likes me."_

_But that's not true,_ Kyle thought, watching Tweek sniffle and gulp down the last bits of his coffee. _Tweek likes him. Shoot, the kid is completely in love with him…_

"But he doesn't know that…"

Tweek looked up. "What?"

Kyle shook his head. He stood up and put his hand out for Tweek to take, smiling. "I said, we just have to figure out a way to get Craig to like you."

Tweek hesitated before taking Kyle's hand and getting up. "Wh-what?" His eyes widened. "How?"

Kyle smirked. "He liked me because of my fighting skill, right?" A nod from the shaky blonde was all he needed. "Great. Now here's my plan…" He leaned in to whisper his plan into Tweek's ear, for fear of anyone listening.

--

Now here they were. Plan in action. Kyle getting his assed kicked by Tweek. Or so it appeared. Tweek lifted Kyle up by his jacket collar and glared at him half-heartedly.

"Did I hurt you too bad?" he whispered.

Kyle gave him a small smile. "Nah. I'm fine. Just lay back on the kicks a little. By the way, look who's front and center,"

Tweek glanced over Kyle's shoulder and smiled widely. "Craig!"

Before the crowd could become suspicious, Tweek shoved Kyle away from him. Kyle went to punch him, but was too 'slow' and Tweek moved out of the way, slamming his foot on the other's back, making him fall onto his stomach and splutter.

"No more Tweek! I'm sorry!" Kyle coughed out in the best acting voice he could muster.

"Maybe next time you'll—nng—think before you mess with me, Br-Broflovski!" Tweek shot back. His acting kind of sucked, but it fooled the crowd who were now 'ooh'-ing.

"That's it!!" Two cops came in and broke the two up. "Break it up! Everybody out of here!" They shoved Tweek and Kyle forward as rough as possible, making them both flinch.

Tweek passed by Craig and locked eyes with him. His eyes full of sorrow. Craig's eyes full of astonishment. The black-haired boy watched after Tweek until they were forced into the Dean's Office.

Hook, line, and sinker.

"You two stay here while we get the dean." The two officers walked out of the room momentarily.

Kyle and Tweek smiled at each other, panting. They high-fived (Tweek almost missing due to a twitch attack, but they got it done). "Did you see the—gah!—look on his face? He looked so—greh—proud!"

Kyle nodded. "Told you, Tweek. After this, Craig should be clamoring for you."

Tweek smiled and nodded. "Thanks Kyle. I'm really—nng—sorry about hating you before… I know it wasn't your fault."

Kyle shook his head. "It's fine Tweekers. You're welcome," He let out a low sigh and leaned back in his chair. His eyes stayed downcast and he stared at the ground, lost in thought. Tweek glanced over at him curiously.

"Kyle? What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's nothing, Tweek…" When the twitchy blonde continued staring at him, he continued. "Well, I'm really happy I could basically solve your and Craig's problem, but… Well, I like Kenny and confessed to him the other day. He kissed me, then freaked out and ran away. Ever since, he's been avoiding me…"

Tweek nodded in understanding. "Maybe you should—gah!—confront him next time,"

Kyle nodded slowly. It seemed so obvious. What a great plan. "That's great. Thanks Tweek." He smiled. The cops came back in with the dean just then and they shut up from their very female-like conversation immediately.

"Alright boys," The dean started, "you will be suspended for the rest of the week," She looked to Kyle and tsk-ed. "This is the second time in less than two weeks you've been here, Broflovski. Maybe we should start getting your parents involved." Kyle gulped but said nothing. They were handed the suspension slips then sent home for the rest of the day.

Kyle waited around his home—out of sight—until the time he would normally come home came. He grabbed his backpack and entered like any normal day.

"Hey, Ike, Dad, Mom." He waved and started up the stairs.

"Hold it right there, young man." Kyle gulped at his mother's stern voice and turned around slowly, putting on a shaky smile.

"Y-yes, Mom?"

"You got in a fight today. Your second one! What is wrong with you? What's with all these fights?" she continued to babble. Kyle sighed melodramatically, rolling his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me young man! Are you even listening to me? What ever happened to the nice young lad that used to be my son?"

And cue the torment.

--

**Sorry for the long-awaited update. I started this chapter a few days ago, then got bored and stopped. I almost forgot about it, heh. Well, here it is anyway! I have yet to forget!**


	8. Break 3

**Maybe one or two chapters left, folks. Prepare for the end!**

**--**

Kenny called Kyle's cell phone for the hundredth time. And, for the hundredth time, there was no answer. He sighed and shoved his face in his ratty pillow.

_Why did I run!?_

That question kept ringing in his ears over and over since it happened. What was worse, even after he ran after that even with Kyle the other day, was that he had been avoiding him ever since. That made him feel horrible. Why was he even doing these things?

He was mad at Stan, for being mean to Kyle for things Kyle couldn't control, he was mad at Craig—pissed at Craig—for doing any of those things to Kyle that he did, he was mad at Cartman for being so right about him, and he was mad at himself for running away and hiding from the one person he'd ever truly wanted to be with.

What was worse than that was—he didn't even know why he was acting this specific way. It confused him, it annoyed him, and it made him mad.

Lots of things were making him mad.

Well that was the last straw. No more hiding, no more being a pussy about his feelings, he was going to outright confront Kyle in hopes that the redhead wasn't too pissed at him for the way he was acting. Even though he had every right to be. Kenny sighed and made his way to none other than the Broflovski residence.

To Kenny's surprise, Stan was already there, knocking on Kyle's door, looking worried. He walked up next to him, making the black-haired boy jump.

"Kenny! What are you doing here?" Stan asked, regaining his breath.

"I came to talk to Kyle," Kenny responded simply.

"So did I. I wanted to apologize for acting like a jerk the other day and ask about that fight he and Tweek had at lunch,"

Kenny nodded slowly. "I wanted to know about that, too." He lowered his voice. "You know, Kyle's been through a lot these last two weeks. It's not his fault. You shouldn't hold anything against him,"

"What do you mean?"

"You see, it all started when Craig and Kyle fought last week—"

Kenny's explanation was cut short from the door opening, revealing a shaggy-haired Canadian boy. "Oh, hi Stan, Kenny,"

"Hey, Ike. Is Kyle home?" Stan asked naturally. He didn't have to act polite around Kyle's little brother. The kid was pretty cool around them actually.

Ike hesitated. "Eh, yeah, but—"

"Ike, honey, who's at the door?" Mrs. Broflovski's annoying high-pitched voice came to each of their ears before she appeared behind her youngest son. "Oh, hello Stan and Kenny. If you came to see Kyle, he can't play today. He's been grounded for getting a suspension and into fights,"

"Please, Mrs. Broflovski?" Stan pleaded, using his best puppy eyes. "It's really important,"

"Yeah," Kenny added, along with his own share of the puppy eyes. "We'll be in and out before you know it. Promise,"

Sheila looked from one set of big eyes to the other before breaking and stepping aside with Ike. "Alright. But make it quick," The two thanked her and quickly rushed up the stairs. "And no tomfoolery!"

The two opened the door to the teen's room without knocking first. They were on a time limit and both of them figured that knocking wouldn't let them in the room. When they were in, they walked in on Kyle standing in front of his human-sized mirror in only his boxers. This wasn't the first time either of them had seen him in boxers, but Kenny couldn't help but pinch himself to get a grip of the drool threatening to fall down his chin.

Kyle spun around and glared once he realized who it was intruding his room. "What do you two want?" He shot a pained glance at Kenny who threw it back.

Stan's eyes widened. Kyle had bruises all around his body, mainly on his stomach and head. Some up and down his arms and legs; but they were all bad. They were probably from the fights he's been getting into more frequently than usual.

"Kyle… I came here to apologize for fighting you—" Stan started but was cut off by Kyle holding up his hand.

"Stop it. I don't give a shit," he was glaring, and then his expressions softened. He sighed. "I'm sorry, too, Stan. I shouldn't have acted so mean to you when you were just worrying about me,"

Stan beamed and stood in front of Kyle, who was now sitting on his bed. He held out his hand. "Friends again?"

Kyle took his hand and smiled. "Super best friends."

"Great!" They began laughing at nothing, just the pure happiness at being friends again. Both of them completely forgot about Kenny being in the room, who was standing by smiling warmly at Kyle's happiness.

Just as Kenny was about to speak, congratulating them, Kyle's mother spoke up from downstairs. "That better not be laughter I hear, young men!" The two friends ceased immediately, looking at each other and smirking.

"I have to get going, Kyle. I just had to clear that up. I've got a date with Wendy in half an hour." With that, he and Kyle shared smiles once more and Stan had left the building. Kyle shook his head. As if that was enough time. It took that kid at least an hour to get ready, what with all the nervous puking and indecisiveness.

Now only Kyle and Kenny were left in the room. They locked eyes for a split second before Kyle coughed and stood up, averting his gaze as best as possible.

"Kyle, I—" Kenny started.

"Save it." Kyle growled. He began half-heartedly looking for his pants. Once they were found, he bent down and picked them up. As soon as he was up, he jumped from the cold touch of fingers running down his back, then his arms.

The Jew spun around. Kenny was standing there, staring at his bruises with a worried look on his face. "Did Craig do any of this to you? That asshole. You said he _raped_ you? That fucking asshole. I swear I'll kill him for ever laying a hand on you,"

"Kenny—"

"Kyle, why didn't you ever tell me Craig was forcing you to date him?"

"He…he said he would kill you again," Kyle mumbled quietly.

Kenny cocked his head. "But I die all the time. Why would that matter?"

"Because it always matters! I hate when you die! He said he would make it painful as possible!" Tears threatened yet again to fall from Kyle's emerald eyes. Kenny's heart wrenched. Since when did Kyle care so much for him? How long has this been going on? Why didn't Kyle ever mention it to him? Then again, Kenny never told Kyle he liked him either. The hypocrite.

Kenny put his hand on Kyle's shoulder and wiped away his tears. "Kyle, I'm sorry for running away last time. You didn't deserve that. I'm really sorry."

Kyle sniffled. "Kenny…it's okay," he sighed. "I shouldn't have…kissed you like that anyway,"

Kenny smiled his award-winning smile that could brighten the day of any downer. He ruffled Kyle's hair. "It's fine, Ky. Don't apologize for that," He leaned down and Kyle looked up at his curiously. "In fact…" he pressed his lips to the red-head's, "I enjoyed it very much, thank you."

Kyle smiled widely and kissed back. Kenny took Kyle's pants—that he was still holding that entire time—and dropped them on the ground behind them. He smiled into the kiss as he led Kyle to the bed. "You won't need those anymore…"

--

**Bwahaha! Let your imaginations roam! The next chapter shall be the last!**


	9. Fight No More

**So, did I keep the suspense straining? Your imaginations running? Your desire building? Perfect! Finally, the end is here—for this is the final chapter!**

**--**

Craig never thought he would say these words. Never in his life did he ever think his own mouth would utter these words to this one person.

"I love you, Tweek." And, for once in his life of ever saying it, he meant it. He really truly meant it.

"I love you—nng—too, Craig!" Tweek chirped back happily as he kissed his boyfriend. It was the next week of school and everything was going perfectly. He never thought things could end this way, but they did, and it was all thanks to Kyle.

Speaking of which, here came the redhead in question this way, smiling from ear-to-ear. "Hey, Tweek." He glanced towards Craig, but purposely left out acknowledging the blue-hatted boy. Craig flipped him off but said nothing about this. He already knew Kyle's reason. Er, reasons, more so.

"How's it—erg—going?" Tweek asked.

"Just fine. And you?" Kyle winked.

Tweek smiled. "Great!" He turned to Craig. "Hey, Craig, mind if I—nng—talk to Kyle for a second?" Craig looked from the blonde to the redhead, before sighing in defeat and walking away. Tweek turned back to Kyle. "Thanks, Kyle."

Kyle's expression softened. "I had to do something. You were a pathetic mess and Craig was a pathetic asshole," He narrowed his eyes. "He hasn't tried anything on you, has he? Like, hitting you, threatening you, forcing you into anything you don't want to do?"

Tweek shook his head vigorously. "No! Not—ack—at all!" He smiled. "I'm making sure he never does to me—or anyone—what he did to you."

Kyle nodded shortly, waving it off awkwardly. "Good,"

"Kyle! Hey, Ky!" Kyle turned just in time before he was nearly knocked to the ground by his over-sized, football-playing friend. Correction—super best friend. Stan stopped and panted, holding a football in one of his hands. He must've just come back from practice or something. "I've been looking for you everywhere. Don't you have somewhere to be?" He patted the smaller—yet most likely stronger—Jew on the back.

Kyle slapped his forehead. "That's right!" He turned to Tweek. "Tweek, I'm really glad you're doing okay. I have to go now. Bye!"

Cartman came huffing and puffing next to Stan. "Stan…you asshole… I told you to…fucking…wait for me. We all can't be…lineback worthy,"

"What took you so long, fatass?" Stan laughed. Kyle laughed along with him before turning and running away, waving.

"See you later, guys!" he called.

"Fag." Cartman grumbled.

Wendy joined Stan's side, like she had every year since they've been dating, which was in Freshman year. This time, with no breaks. Stan smiled and pecked her on the cheek, making her blush and giggle.

"Pussy." The fat one mumbled.

"Shut up, Cartman. You're only mad because you're the only one around without a date."

"…Goddamnit."

As Kyle was running away, Craig stopped him by catching his arm. "Broflovski, wait."

Kyle stopped and glared, yanking his arm away. "What is it? I'm in a rush,"

Craig paused, seemingly thinking about his next choice of words. Finally, he sighed and looked painfully up at the Jew. "I'm sorry." He mumbled. "Thanks."

Kyle smiled. "You're welcome."

Tweek joined and locked arms with Craig and Kyle continued on his way. The school bell rang five minutes ago, sometime when Stan came over to him. He was running late. He had to hurry. Kyle finally skidded to a stop out front of the fair. He looked back and forth quickly, before frowning and relaxing.

He wasn't there.

Why wasn't he there?

Where was he?

He wasn't there.

He should've been there by—

"Guess who?" A pair of hands had somehow wound their way under Kyle's arms, and over his eyes when he was lost in his own worried thoughts. Kyle jumped before smiling widely.

"Kenny!" He untangled himself and spun around to face the blonde. He gave him a huge hug, nearly knocking them both off balance. Kenny was luckily able to catch them both and hug Kyle back just as tightly.

"What's up, Kyle? Ready to go in?" Kenny asked, also smiling.

Kyle nodded. "Yes!"

Kenny chuckled and leaned down, grabbing hold of Kyle's chin, locking his twinkling light blue eyes with the confused jade ones of the redhead. Before Kyle could say another word, Kenny pressed his lips against his.

When they pulled away, Kyle was in a daze. "What was that for?" he asked.

"I couldn't help myself." Kenny smirked.

"Oh." They stood in silence a second or two. Kyle grabbed Kenny's shoulders and brought him down to him, crashing their lips together once again.

"What was that for?" Kenny asked, blinking.

Kyle smirked and laughed. "I couldn't help myself," He grabbed the blonde's hand and dragged him into the fair. "Let's go!"

Neither of them saw this coming. They had their ups and down. Every couple fought every once in a while. But none of them—not Tweek, not Craig, not Kyle nor Kenny—could ever be broken up by just a simple fight.

--

**I think the ending was kind of lame. Sorry.**

**Read and Review. **

**This story is OVER!**


End file.
